That Little Pill
by Rawkin Paradox
Summary: [Kairi Centric] Go on, Princess dear, take that pill. [Mentions Kaiora and Soriku] Rated for mature themes and drug use. xD


**suicidal acid trip**  
_(go on dear, take that pill)_

**&--**  
Princess, you sit there, crying as you stare at those scars on your arm. Your tears fall harder as you count them. One, two, three... 52 jagged little lines-- one for every day that he's been gone. You wonder when you'll see him again. After all, Princess, you need your knight in shining armor to keep you safe, right? Well, my, my, dear Princess, you've seemed to made a poor choice in knights. After all, he's out there doing who knows what (or whom), and you're stuck here, on this damn island, cutting yourself and crying your eyes out.

_Shut up._

Oh, dear Princess, did you just tell me to shut up? You think I don't know what I'm talking about? My dear, I disagree. You and I both saw how he acted. He only reached for you, once. Just once. He sought out HIS hand three times. Oh darling dear, don't cry harder. Princess, hold your tears. Royalty should never be seen crying; didn't your time with the other princesses teach you anything?

_Stop it!_

Stop what? Making you realize the truth? That he doesn't love you? That the sense of security and love that he gives you are FALSE and you're only fooling yourself? Oh, but it's true Princess, and you know it. You don't own his heart. Riku does! You were better off choosing Tidus or Wakka or maybe...

_Maybe what?_

Maybe you should have just given into the darkness and let your heart be taken. It wouldn't be breaking right now if you had.

_Goddamnit, shut up!_

Oh my! Little Princess dear, did you just swear? Where are your manners? Words like that should never come out of the lips of a princess. Your parents would be displeased. Oh, are you reaching for the blade again? It'll only hurt for the moment. Why not do something drastic? Royalty would never bleed. Make him really regret it...

_What?_

My dear Highness, you're Royalty. Go out with grace and style. Go on, dear, take that pill. You've been eyeing it for awhile. Just one pill and a quick sip of your beer and it'll all be over.Go on, make him sorry he ever left you...

_Maybe you're right..._

Of course I'm right. I'm your sensible side. I'm the rationality behind your choices. I'm the one who smiles and pretends there's nothing wrong. I'm the mask that you wear. Do yourself a favor and swallow that damn pill.

_Will it hurt?_

Not as bad as sitting here and waiting on him to come back and reject you. Go on, dear Princess, go out with style. Give them something to talk about over breakfast. Make those sapphire orbs bleed water.

_Here goes nothing..._

**&--**  
"Hey Kai-Kai! I'm home! I'm finally home!" Sora called as he ran up the stairs to Kairi's room. There was only silence. "Kai-Kai?" he called as he softly knocked on her bedroom door. No answer. He pushed it open. She was lying in bed, covered up and asleep. He smiled and walked over to her covered form. "Hey Kai-Kai, I'm home. I finally made it back to you..." His voice trailed off when he noticed her bloody arms. "Kai-Kai?" he asked. She didn't respond. He shook her. "Kai-Kai, wake up. Oh God, please wake up!" he yelled as he hugged her limp body to his chest. That's when he noticed them -- the bottle of beer and the bag of acid sitting on her nightstand. He let her limp body go and fell to the floor, sobbing. Poor Sora...he never saw the Heartless sneak in for the kill.

**&-- Fin

* * *

Disclaimer- _No. I don't own poor little Kairi or the lovable oaf, Sora. They belong to Squeenix_  
****Dedication-** _Nein. I don't think it's good enough.  
_**Author's Quick Ramble-** _OMG, I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this. I killed Kairi! O.o I'm still in shock. Anywho, I was having an msn conversation with a friend of mine and the line popped into my head. Immediately, my brain screamed, "Make that into a Kairi ficlet!" and I thought, what the heck, right? I really don't like it. It was a little hard to write. It's supposed to be Kairi tripped up on acid and having a conversation with herself. She's awfully critical, ne?  
__  
**Reviews are love**, and they'd make me feel better about killing poor Kairi. :D_


End file.
